1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a light emitting device.
2. Background
A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor element for converting electric energy into light. As compared with existing light sources such as a fluorescent lamp and an incandescent electric lamp, the LED may have advantages of low power consumption, a semi-permanent span of life, a rapid response speed, safety and/or an environmental-friendliness. Research may be devoted to substitution of existing light sources with the LED. The LED may be used as a light source for lighting devices, for example, various lamps used interiorly and exteriorly, a liquid crystal display device, an electric sign and a street lamp and/or the like.
A vertical LED device may be developed that is different from previous LED devices and may have upper and lower electrodes formed therein. In the vertical LED device, since electric current flows from top to bottom, the electric current may be uniformly injected and distributed throughout an entire area of the device. Therefore, the vertical LED device may have a low operating voltage and an excellent current uniformity in an active area.
When the vertical LED device is applied to a high-power application such as a display, an inner/outer lighting module and a lighting and the like, thermal properties may be improved and a design suitable for the thermal properties may be developed. The vertical LED device may have advantages of removing a sapphire substrate having a low thermal conductivity, of improving thermal resistance by inserting a metallic electrode, and/or of increasing product life span.